


desire tastes sweeter the longer you yearn

by starbirthed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Here we go, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, i was inspired by a prompt on tumblr and well, there's a plot in here i swear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirthed/pseuds/starbirthed
Summary: “Commando, dude?”“Always, dude.”orwhen the sexual tension becomes so great that ignoring it is no longer an option. not how hanamaki planned their movie night going, but he has zero complaints with the outcome.





	desire tastes sweeter the longer you yearn

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [prompt](http://turbiidus.tumblr.com/post/133607065649/a-plot-where-the-muses-are-best-friends-with) on tumblr! written with the power of r&b and michael jackson's iconic bop, P.Y.T. thanks michael. you da greatest.

“Alright so where were we in our Avengersthon?” Hanamaki is crouched by the laptop connected to the TV by HDMI cord. He’s on a not-so-legal movie streaming site, scrolling down the list of available Marvel movies. Technology is  _ such  _ a blessing. Especially when you’re a college student running low on money and you can’t possibly afford the luxury of  _ buying  _ movies. Let alone renting them. That’s where the internet comes in quite clutch.

The two were roommates attending Tokyo University. Since their first year of college the two always made plans to get together once every other week for a movie night.  Going strong, now they were rewatching all the Marvel movies because they were both  _ sluts  _ for superhero movies. Also, Marvel was excellent fodder for the two’s enjoyable banter.

“Hmm,” Matsukawa exited his kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, wearing sweats and a hoodie. Hanamaki looked over his shoulder.  _ Damn _ , the Adidas sweats were out! Unfair,  _ dirty  _ play. Matsukawa’s butt always looked so …  _ defined  _ in them. Thank God they were sitting so Hanamaki didn’t have to deal with such teasing fuckery during the movie.

“We just finished Age of Ultron. We could watch Ant Man?”

“Nah,” Matsukawa walked over to where Hanamaki was crouched and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He talked while chewing, “Not a fave. We could watch Dr. Strange?”

“You know we can only enjoy that movie when we’re both high as balls, dude.”

“Shit, and I just ran out too. Okay,” he lowered the popcorn bowl for Makki to take some. Hanamaki had half a mind to say  _ feed me _ so the opportunity would arise to suck and Matsukawa’s fingers but! He must stay  _ strong  _ in the face of temptation. “Let’s just say fuck it and watch Civil War.”

“Really?” Hanamaki scrolled down until he reached Civil War, cursor hovering over the title. “Last time we watched this movie we didn’t talk for a week.” He snorted, the memory still fresh and amusing. The two had gotten into such a fierce argument over the grays and whites and blacks of morality portrayed in the movie. They ended up yelling at each other until both were blue in the face and Hanamaki left slamming the door. Actually  _ slamming  _ the door. He felt dumb afterwards. But pride refused to relent so the two didn’t speak for a solid week.

There was a lot of twitter vauging.

“I know,” the amusement in Matuskawa’s tone is evident. “But we’ve grown. We’re wiser. Smarter. Faster. Stronger.”

“Dude. It was like, last week.”

“And look how much we’ve grown,” Matsukawa hummed, padding back onto the couch. Hanamaki scoffed, picking Civil War. The page loaded and he prayed ad blocker actually worked so he wouldn’t have to click any annoying pop ups. Under his breath he muttered  _ victory  _ when the player started with no issues.

He settled himself onto the couch and sat right next to Mattsun. He was too conscious of how their knees touched, their legs brushed, their shoulders pressed together. The couch wasn’t small. He could have easily sat at the other end but no, he liked to  _ push  _ himself apparently. Because he was greedy. So incredibly greedy for the little touches he could glean from Matsukawa.

God, when did he start crushing on his best friend?  _ When _ ?

“Are you gonna make me eat this popcorn by myself?” Matsukawa side glanced, shaking the bowl.

Hanamaki made grabby hands at the bowl, “Feed me, Mattsun. I’m incapable of doing it on my own!”

Matsukawa scoffed, “Am I your mother now?”

“No? You’re more like my—”

“Stop, you fiend. Eat,” he shoved the popcorn into Hanamaki’s lap. Hanamaki was laughing as he took the bowl, pleased to have glanced over and seen Matsukawa grinning with him. His smiles were always small and teasing, so people generally thought he was a snarky kinda guy. But Hanamaki was always blessed to see and understand the warmth hidden beneath those tiny, small smiles. He was also incredibly  _ biased  _ and  _ selfish  _ because he wanted those smiles all to himself.

“I refuse to be oppressed with popcorn!”

“It’s rude to talk while a film is in progress. Were you raised by wolves?”

“No, monkeys. Tarzan’s my brother and Jane’s a rather  _ lovely  _ sister-in-law.”

“I’m ignoring you now. My icon Bucky is on the screen.”

The two fell into relative silence as the movie played. Civil War was a movie they’ve seen about a million times and it drove them mad till  _ no end _ . Both comic book nerds, the first time they watched the movie they spent the entirety of the movie dissecting its inconsistencies with the comic books. They threw many things, books and socks and  _ almost  _ threw a DS before they realized how deeply they were letting rage affect them.

They couldn’t possibly sacrifice a DS to their anger. Absolutely not.

Silence usually drove Hanamaki mad. No, rather, silence between him and  _ Matsukawa  _ drove him mad. A movie was playing, yes. And social cues dictated silence to truly immerse yourself into the film. However, Hanamaki couldn’t sit still.

He looked over at Matsukawa, entranced by the way the TV light glowed across his face. Matsukawa’s incredibly handsome in a subtle way. His eyebrows being his most stand out feature, his hair was black and unruly and so soft. Hanamaki loved the small moments when he could run his hands through it. And his smile? The way it was lopsided and crooked and always whispered devious intentions (normally towards Oikawa, who was the duo’s favorite person to mess with) did things to Hanamaki’s heart that were illegal and unfair and so—

Matsukawa caught him staring.  _ Fuck.  _ “Something on my face?”

“Yeah, a booger.” he joked. 

“Lick it off?” Matsukawa challenged. Hanamaki’s heart rate skittered.

“I love you, but not enough to lick off a booger.” though he’d definitely lick elsewhere if ever asked.

“What good are you for if you won’t lick things off my body?”

Why? Why was he  _ teasing  _ him like this? Hanamaki’s mind went straight for the gutter. Tongues on flesh and mouth sucking—heat rose on the back of his neck, stained his cheeks. He exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Looking pretty? Comedic entertainment?”

“Hmm, sure,” his answer was noncommittal and his gaze was deep, cutting through Hanamaki. He hated when Matsukawa got all… perceptive. His gaze never wavered. When Matsukawa looked at you he looked at you bare, every part of you under examination. Hanamaki breathed slowly.

Finally, Matsukawa turned his gaze back to the screen and Hanamaki exhaled a sigh of relief. Finally, the pressure was gone. The movie continued. Now they were at the part of the movie where the avengers, fractured, meet up at the airport for their first confrontation. Hanamaki’s heart rate had slowed enough to where he wasn’t expecting it to shoot out of his chest and pump pathetically on the floor. Eyes glued on the screen, he went for the popcorn only to find a  _ hand  _ instead of a handful of food.

“Oh, my bad.” a faint but  _ sharp  _ jolt of energy shot up Hanamaki’s hand. His cheeks colored slightly and he retracted his hand. “Almost ate your hand there.”

Matsukawa’s only response was a snort. A beat passed before he spoke. “You didn’t have to move your hand.”

Hanamaki froze. Eyes widened and his  _ damn heartbeat.  _

“You’re red,” another observation. All these  _ damn observations.  _  “Huh… so that’s all it takes you to blush, huh?”

Hanamaki pushed at Matsukawa’s smirking face, “No! Bastard, it’s the lighting. You’re imagining things.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!”

“Hm, doubtful.” Matsukawa hummed in thought for a moment. “So what  _ does  _ make you blush?”

“Why does this suddenly interest you?”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think this is a sudden interest?”

His chest tightened. He’s aware of how Matsukawa’s body shifted so he’s staring  _ directly  _ at him, not at the screen anymore. His arm is around Hanamaki’s shoulder and his heart, Hanamaki’s heart is  _ double-timing  _ in pace. He swallowed thickly. Warmth rising slowly, steadily, without ceasing between them.

“D-Don’t fuck around like this dude,” Hanamki’s voice sounded so weak to his ears.

“I’m not,” and then his hand dropped to his thigh, giving it a squeeze. Hanamaki’s breath hitched. His nostrils flared from the squeeze alone. “Does this make you blush?”

Teasing _ ,  _ he was being teased. But God, if Hanamaki’s mouth didn’t go dry thinking, wondering, what it would be like if Matsukawa’s hand went up just a little bit higher. Arousal floods his system, his skin flushing and his cheeks turning rose-colored.

“Mattsun—”

“Hmm,” the drawl was right in his ears. Fingers danced teasingly up his thigh, so close. “Your cheeks are a darker shade than your hair. Weird.”

“W-What?” finding words, making his brain work, was incredibly difficult right now. Not with how Matsukawa’s fingers squeezed his thigh, gently—teasingly.

“Your hair’s reddish so I thought your cheeks would match the hair color. But it’s actually darker.” Matsukawa muttered, leaning in closer until Hanamaki could look down and see the slope of his nose in his view.

“Can you not talk to me as if I’m one of your bacteria samples… it’s not my kink.”

“What’s your kink then?” their eyes meet and Hanamaki’s mouth goes  _ dry.  _ He licks his lips. Watches as Matsukawa zoned in on his mouth. No, no he’s imagining this.

“The movie—”

“—That’s your kink?”

“No, we should go back to the movie. It’s, Steve’s about to get his ass kicked—”

“I don’t care about the movie.” and suddenly his hand moves. Up to Hanamaki’s crotch where his growing erection can be found. He gave it a squeeze. Hanamaki’s eyes fluttered and he bucked, a strangled groan getting caught in his throat. “Is this okay?”

Hazy, so hazy. His mind was swimming. Was this really happening? He looked down, even though it was dark he could still see Matsukawa’s hand on his crotch. Massaging him through his sweats, the friction was dangerous. He swallowed thickly, feeling his cock rise from the attention. Fuck. Fuck.

“You’re already… on my dick dude.”

“Technically, though not really.” Matsukawa kept his gaze on Hanamaki. He hated getting  _ trapped _ in those eyes. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

End this? End this moment he’d secretly been craving when all their bantering turned dangerously flirtatious but neither made a move? End the feeling of Matsukawa’s palm on his clothed cock, stroking him, massaging him?

“Issei,” his voice is rasped. Matsukawa’s nostrils flared and Hanamaki reached down, grabbing Matsukawa’s wrist. “Don’t stop.  _ Fucking go _ .”

Fingers scraped up until they were tangled into Hanamaki’s hair, pulling him forward as their lips collided. His moans were swallowed by the expert slide and  _ hungry  _ way Matsukawa devoured his lips. He felt desire and possession in the way Matsukawa’s nails dug into his scalp. How his grip tightened in his hair. How he sucked on Hanamaki’s tongue. How he nipped and nippled and  _ growled  _ into the kiss. As his hand dipped down into Matsukawa’s pants, grabbing his hard and aching cock in hand.

“Fuck!” their mouths broke apart and Hanamaki groaned, low and deep and from his throat. He gripped onto Matsukawa’s shoulders, trembling as he was stroked. Matsukawa’s warm palm encircled his cock, stroking him expertly. Up and down his slick length, twisting his palm once he reached the head of his cock. Hanamaki’s breath caught in his throat on several occasions. His heartbeat was chaotic, scattered rhymes. His nostrils flared and he felt arousal coat his flesh in goosebumps and hair standing on end.

“Issei—” he cracked open his eyes and fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Matsukawa was looking at him with such desire. His pupils were dilated. His cheeks were red and his tongue stuck out a bit in concentration. His lips were so red. Red from their kissing, the way they devoured each other with no remorse, no hesitation. All want, and greed, and need.

He wanted, know he  _ needed  _ to touch Issei. Palms outstretched, cupping Issei’s cheeks. They were hot—hot to his fingertips and the palms of his hands. Issei turned to kiss his palms, eyes boring into him. Hanamaki’s entire body caught on fire.

That gaze, the intensity, it would be his  _ end _ .

“Lemme touch you,” he gasped as Matsukawa squeezed him _just right_.

“Lie down,” his voice was so hoarse. Gravely, it scratched at Hanamaki’s bones, leaving a dull ache that craved for more. More of that rupturing that sent his entire body out of orbit.

Hanamaki obeyed. His cock rested against his chest, sticky and erect. He resisted the urge to touch himself. Licking his lips as Issei pulled down his sweatpants, exposing his cock. He was thick and a little bit shorter than Hanamaki but  _ he looked so perfect. _

“Commando, dude?”

“Always, dude.”

They kissed again, slower this time. The slide of their tongues was languid as their hands gripped and stroked one another. It was weird, at first. Hanamaki had never touched another man’s cock. So his ministrations were mere mirror actions to what he liked doing to himself. He swallowed up the hitches in Issei’s breath and the slight gasps and the way he whispered Hanamaki’s name,  _ Takahiro,  _ with so much heat.

Stroking and twisting, hips bucking, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted  _ so much more friction. _

“Wait, pause,” Matsukawa grounded out. Hanamaki stopped, looking up at Matsukawa expectantly. Matsukawa took Hanamaki’s hand and kissed the back of it before he rested it above Hanamaki’s head. He pressed his hips down and rocked, experimentaly.

They both groaned.

“Yeah, yeah this is good,” his hands slid down Makki’s body until they gripped his ass, squeezing in times with his thrusts. Hanamaki groaned, his head pressed back against the arm of the couch. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t care because he felt so  _ good.  _ He wrapped one of his legs around Matsukawa’s waist so he could get more friction. Their slick cocks slid against each other, causing sparks and jolts to dance up Hanamaki’s spine.

He went under Matsukawa’s hoodie and clawed at his skin, up his back, and then down so he could get a firm grip of that ass that’s  _ taunted him for so long _ . He squeezed and God, it felt better than he could imagine. Matsukawa’s hips stuttered. He groaned, head dropping to nip at Matsukawa’s shoulder.

“Good,” he rolled his hips and Hanamaki cursed.

“If you, if you do that I’ll— _ Ah _ —I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum,” Matsukawa’s voice was so  _ low _ . Shivers danced down Hanamaki’s spine from the order. “Cum, I wanna see you. All flushed, cumming.” Matsukawa rose up, one hand planted on the arm of the couch while the other hand a tight grip on Hanamaki’s ass. He ground his hips downwards, the sliding of the cocks producing electricity that tingled down to their toes.

Hanamaki throat went raw, wordlessly, as Matsukawa humped him to orgasm. His cock spasmed, coats of white jetting up and onto his shirt, to his chin. He clutched at Matsukawa’s back, nails digging into his flesh as he  _ moaned  _ Issei off his tongue.

Issei leaned forward, groaning  _ Takahiro  _ as he captured Matsukawa’s reddend lips for a sloppy kiss. His hips stuttered. His cock pulsed and he was cumming, cumming and riding out his orgasm as he rolled his hips and rutted his cock against Hanamaki’s sensitive dick.

From the high, they came down slowly. Both panting and sweaty and covered in semen. But they both felt so satisfied. Matsukawa laid on Hanamaki, catching his breath. Hanamaki stared up at the dark ceiling, turning his head to see what part of the movie they were at.

“We, uh, they’re at the scene where—where Tony finds out Steve lied.”

“Steve’s such a dick,” Matsukawa murmured. He didn’t move. Rather he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Hanamaki’s flushed cheek.

It turned redder. “He had a reason.”

“For betraying his best friend?”

“MCU Steve and Tony are not best friends like Comic Steve and Tony are. We talked about this.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t excuse his dickish behavior… also you’re heavy dude.”

“Am I?”

“And  _ sticky _ .”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours? For jizzing on me?”

“Sorry. I saw your face when you were coming and… literally lost my shit.”

“Oh my God,” Hanamaki choked on his laughter, shaking his head. What the fuck. What the fuck was this and what the fuck were they after this? Was there an after this, anyways?

But this was so them. To have such an existential, critical moment pass between them only to jump and dance around it. They fell into their comfort zone, of jokes and hearty laughter and poking fun at each other.

Matsukawa sat up, the slide of their sensitive cocks causing hisses to fall out both their mouths. Hanamaki licked his bottom lip, brain trying to piece and string together words. 

“Twitter user voice: What’s on your mind?”

“Why are you like this?” Hanamaki rolled his eyes as Matsukawa smirked. “I—Do we talk about this now or later?”

Matsukawa cocked his head to the side. Hanamaki watched the gears turn and wires connect in his head. Then, Matsukawa leaned down, capturing his lips. Hanamaki’s eyes were wide, but they slid to halfway as his tongue was coaxed to slide and be nipped by Matsukawa.

“I like you. If that matters right now.” Hanamaki’s nostrils flared. His eyes snapped open and Matsukawa continued. “I like you and I know you like me. Or at least are attracted to me. With how you’re always checking me out when I purposefully wear my Adidas sweats.”

“You bastard! You wore those tight pants of  _ sin  _ on purpose!”

“Yes,” Matsukawa grinned, not ashamed in the slightest.

Hanamaki hated him.

No. No he didn’t.

“You’re such a dick,” Hanamaki grumbled. Okay but seriously being sticky was not pleasant and he wanted to hurry up this conversation so he could clean up and get a new shirt. “If I say I like you back will you get up?”

“Only if you say it with  _ ~feeling~ _ .”

“Issei!”

“Takahiro.”

“I…” his nose and cheeks turned red. “Like you.”

Matsukawa beamed. His smile was wide, all teeth, and he laughed as he reached down to press their noses together. “I know,” and then they kissed again. And again and again because they couldn’t get enough of how the other tasted on their tongue. Sweet and  _ long desired.  _

“Alright alright, enough! Get off me so I can change!”  Hanamaki pushed at Matsukawa who was still laughing, still so giddy. They got up from the couch and exchanged glances. They were both sweaty and sticky and, well, gross.

“Shower?” Matsukawa offered.

“Sure.” there was a beat, and Hanamaki picked up on the unspoken offer. “Together? So soon? But you haven’t even asked me out on a  _ date  _ yet.”

“This was the date. This has  _ been _ the date for like, ever.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

They stubbornly glared at one another before Hanamaki broke. Sighing, he started walking for the bathroom, taking off his shirt along the way. “You win this round. Come on you can wash my back like we’re domestic and shit.”

Matsukawa followed him, a smirk hanging off his lips. “My pleasure.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> currently accepting fic requests for all sorts of pairings and fandoms! shoot me an ask on my personal tumblr [heavenbursts](http://heavenbursts.tumblr.com/). or just hit me up if you wanna chat nbd! feel free to share any thoughts or comments if you have any, all feedback is appreciated. but if not thanks again for giving my fic a read! i appreciate it :)


End file.
